Phase-pistol
The phase pistol was a standard personal sidearm characterized by a focused energy discharge in the form of a beam or steady stream. It was introduced in 2151 for use aboard Earth Starfleet vessels. (ENT: "Broken Bow") Unlike it's predecessor, the EM-33, the phase pistol was equipped with an adjustable setting, allowing the user to choose from either "stun" or, in extreme cases, "kill". While these settings were most commonly used and more readily available, the weapon was capable of an even wider range of output and could be adjusted to a 10 megajoule setting (albeit with some internal modification). (ENT: "Regeneration") Also unlike the EM-33, which required the user to comphensate for particle drift, the phase pistol was a simple point-and-shoot weapon, making hitting a desired target faster and easier. (ENT: "Sleeping Dogs") The effects of a phase pistol hit also differed from those experienced with other weapons of that era. 22nd century Suliban and Coridan weapons inflicted identifiable wounds, tearing through a victim's clothing and into his or her flesh. (ENT: "Shadows of P'Jem") The phase pistol, however, produced an injury more comparable to an electric shock, capable of causing sever injury without breaking the skin. (ENT: "Broken Bow") In addition to use as a weapon, the phase pistol was also utilized as a cutting tool, capable of slicing through solid rock, a tree trunk, or producing a heat ray. (ENT: "Terra Nova", "Civilization") Phase pistols could also be used as explosives when set to overload; the subsequent explosion causing severe damage in a larger area. (ENT: "United") Crewmembers from the [[Enterprise (NX-01)|NX-01 Enterprise]] first used phase pistols in April of 2151, when Captain Jonathan Archer infiltrated a Suliban helix. Aboard the helix, Archer was able to stun a Suliban soldier before having his own phase pistol turned against him by the Suliban henchman Silik. Due to the the bizarre temporal effects within the helix's temporal communications chamber, however, Archer was able to avoid being shot and escaped relatively unharmed. (ENT: "Broken Bow") Ensign Masaro commited suicide with a phase pistol in 2155. (ENT: "Terra Prime") Phase pistols were used as late as 2161, when an away team from ''Enterprise'' fought against a group of aliens on the planet Rigel X. (ENT: "These Are the Voyages...") :The phase pistol was, presumably, the first step toward phaser technology of the 23rd century. Background "]] *Phase pistols were introduced toward the climax of the pilot episode of Star Trek: Enterprise and were intended to be seen as predecessors to the phaser. Many fans, however, have critized them as simply being phasers with a "primitive" name, claiming that laser technology should have been used instead, in keeping with continuity established by "The Cage". However, because the phase pistols are not technically phasers, their use does not violate Worf's claim that phaser technology did not exist in the 22nd century (TNG: "A Matter of Time"). *Apparently, ''Enterprise'' carried both EM-33 and phase pistol weapons when it was launched as both were used during "Broken Bow", though, the EM-33 would not be used by the NX-01 crew again. *It should be noted that "In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II" seems to indicate that phase pistols can't vaporize a person like a phaser can. *In 2002, Art Asylum produced a phase pistol toy available at most toy stores at the time. The mold was so accurate that Enterprise producers ultimately used the toy versions as on-screen props, repainted to withstand television scrutiny. While original "hero" props were built for $2,500, the toy version was priced at just $20. *Based on Spock's remark in "Balance of Terror" (TOS) that the Earth-Romulan War was fought with atomic weapons, it is possible that phase cannons, and hence, phase pistols, utilize some form of atomic energy. This is, of course, assuming they were used during the war, which is likely. External Links *Phase pistol at Phasers.net Category:Hand-held weapons de:Phasenpistole